Navy Ocean
Navy is an Hunter and Ocean. Son of Arctic Ocean and an unknown man brother of Ariel Ocean. Navy is the heir to the Ocean clan. Ariel Ocean Backstory: Navy is the first born of Arctic born 14 minutes before Ariel. As an Ocean Navy got trained by Arctic and Triton. Young Navy showed talent and even did the Twin jaguar fist. Navy trained hard till he fall sometimes to get as strong as his mother. Young Navy had an disease that turned his eyes purple and gradu making him non seeing Marin had discovered an antidote turning his eyes blue back. Navy showed affection and protection to his twin sister since a very young age. He was the one who call out his mom for putting pression on her. Being Triton's favorite he was spoiled a lot but asked him to not spoil him more than Ariel since she was visibly saddened by this. Navy passed the Hunter exam along Ariel. Younger Navy showed a lot of curiosity about his father asking about him. Navy seems with time having no interest in it though as Ariel he wished to know at least his name. Navy grow up very close to Triton and Marin. Both were the only familial masculine figure in his life. When he had a problem he run to Marin or Triton. He grew in respect of Women due to the fact being surrounded by them and Had seen how strong they can be. He grow up having a pretty good relationship with his mom though they are some icy moment. Navy often played with other children and it's mentionned that he had met Illumi Zoldyck. Plot: Alternative 1: Navy met Gon some point who had gain new nen type and take him as student. Plot alternative 2: Navy is Killua mentor. Personality: He seems to have non chalant at first but he is actually an very charismatic person when he approached. He seems to have an pensive and calm attitude. Its actually hard to get him mad and he have an self control. He have an deep care for Ariel and is not afraid to work hard. He is mature and smart. He seems to have an honest attitude and hes not afraid of saying what he think. People often say that he is the mean twin due to that because he can be very straight forward with it. He can shown some cold and very drastic attitude when he have a goal . But sometimes he is more caring. He seems to know how to read people like a book. He also shown rare moment where he is more sensitive. He seems to be proud to be the next head of The Ocean clan. Apearence: He is 1m92 with slim but muscular figure. He seems to dressed in various suit he wore often an blue shirt a vest jeans and shirt boots for men. He has blue eyes and hair. His hair was whitish when he was a kid. Navy have an rare condition making his hair color change. Marin said that his father had enhancer genes "Enhancer and Specialist are opposite on the Nen Chart. Though you sorted as specialist the genes of your father seems had affected your genes. The explication is too complex but because of that your hair vary in shades of blue." Due to that complex condition navy hair vary to dark to light blue. ____________________________________________________ Skills Melee combat: Navy has very good skills in mêlée combat and is actually his main strength. Martial: Trained to Martial arts since hes young. Weapon and Marksman: He is pretty good with weapon and is a very good marksman. Reflexes and speed: Very good reflexes and good speed. Stamina: He have very good stamina. Tactic: He have very good tactic skills. Basic medical: He have very basic knowledge of medicine and know a few things about human anatomy not detailed though. Nen: He is very skilled with his nen. Strenght: Inherited from Arctic he have an immense strength. _______________________________________________________________ Trivia Navy is said to be a lot like his father by both Arctic and Marin. Navy wished to have a little brother Navy seems to eat more than average but compense it by exercices. Navy FC are Karoku from Karneval and Tokiya Ichinose And Nagisa as an kid. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Quote "At least you met your father mine doesn't know I exist." To Gon "She's too old for you!" To Leolio about Ariel. "Having a sister is good but playing can be very boring." To Killua "I'm proud to be the heir of the Oceans. " To Killua "My mom is an very very scary woman if someone dare disrespect her." "Father? You mean he is my father? " To Arctic "You know can’t run from yourself, if you’re not happy with yourself you won’t be happy with anyone else." Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Specialist